High Expectations
by EmilyMiley
Summary: Cruel Intention's sequel.Kate is still at school , Nick is comatose , a new girl joins the selected group...Lilly and Joe have a plan...but falling inlove wasn't. NILLY/LOE/KILEY/NELENA . Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**High Expectations**_

* * *

_**A/N :**__**is important to read Cruel Intentions before!**__** trailer at youtube . Kate's pic is on my profile . Review if you like it!**_

_**Full Summary**_

_**Nick is comatose , Joe is back at New York and Lilly is heartbroken and alone…well that's until the start of school . Miley is still under Kate's wing , a new girl came into the picture…and the secrets at Nick's journal still aren't revealed . Lilly has a plan bue she doesn't know that Joe has one too : revenge . **_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 **_

**CALIFORNIA . PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE .**

-Joseph, Joseph, stop pouting.-said the school's principal .

-Sorry. I'm such a dope.

-You are not a dope.-Mr Freeman hits him in the back of his head with a report - You're just misguided. All the reports from your teachers say the same thing: "Joseph Adam Jonas would make an exceptional student if only he would follow orders". I can't believe you fed the school hamster an overdose of Viagra.-

-I was testing the reproductive system for a science experiment... and I wanted to see how big...

- Enough! Enough!-said the man .

-Fortunately for you, you are moving back to New York .

-Like I really care…-said Joe rolling eyes .

-You will have a chance to start a new. It's time to shape up.-

-Speaking of shaping up, how's Mrs. Freeman doing?-asked Joe with a grin on his face .

I see she's lost some weight.-he finally quoted .

- Thank you.-replied Mr. Freeman proud of his own wife .

-I gotta tell ya, it's a really great thing... she's doing for the community, censoring books and all.-says Joe . - I can't even touch a Playboy magazine right now ….

-Mrs. Freeman knows what's best for young minds.-said Mr Freeman .

-Which comes to my point…I was wondering what you planned on doing with my file? …It's not very favorable and...And…-

-you'd prefer if I didn't forward it to your school. I've thought long and hard about it...and I've decided to send it. I mean, if you've really changed, you'll rise above your past mistakes…-

-Sweet! … I mean , how can I ever thank you, sir?

Mr Freeman paces around the office and put a hand on Joe's shoulder .

-Well, you have got a plane to catch, and I have got some work to do. So, you just remember, Joe : "Life is what you make of it" .-

-Life is what I make of it. Life is what I make of it.-repeats Joe - Got it , Isn't that Hannah Montana's song?-

Mr Freeman takes a breath from the boy and lead him to the door , Joe is about to leave but he turned back , Mr Freeman is obviously tired .

-I'll never forget you, sir.-Joe hugs Mr Freeman .

-Yeah, yeah, right, right.

The principal shuts the door and calls the boy faggot underneath . From the hallway Joe stares the high school hallway and mouth _awkward . _

From the office the phone is ringing and Mr Freeman pick it up .

-Honey!.-he says at his wife .

-Ed Freeman. What the fuck have you done to me, you fucking asshole?-

-What's wrong, pumpkin?-

-Have you seen my picture in the school yearbook?

-Uh, yes, you look wonderful.-he replied looking at the yearbook .

-Wonderful? I'm naked, you fucking idiot!

-Fuck.

-I'm the laughing stock of the community. How could you have let this happen?-

-You weaselly little piece of shit! You'll pay for this! Ed, I hate you!-scream Mrs Freeman from the phone .

Mrs Freeman goes to the window , while Joe is getting out from the school , he grabs a flower for the cab's girl .

-JOE JONAS DON'T THINK YOU ARE GONNA GET AWAY WITH THIS STUNT!-

Joe looks at the window and laughs .

- So where you heading? - asked the pretty girl driving the cab . Joe gave her the flower and grabs his cell phone .

-New York City…Hey Kevin! -Joe says in the phone .

* * *

**NEW YORK CITY . HOSPITAL .**

Lilly walks around the hospital , she says hi to some of the nurses , she's been here constantly since the last 2 weeks , so she already know almost every worker on the hospital , especially the hallway when Nick is hospitalized . She enter his room quietly , she takes off her coat but someone else is in the room . She noticed that a pretty girl with long dark hair and brown eyes is changing the flowers from the room's nightstand .

-He is allergic to yellow roses -says Lilly coldly . The mysterious girl jumps a little .

-Oh , I'm sorry…this were already dead , so I thought ….sorry -she says and take a step back . Lilly doesn't even bother to talk to her , she goes next to Nick's bed and takes his hand touching him softly , he is comatose , but he is still so beautiful .

-So you must be Nick's sister …Kate right?-the girl asks from a corner .

-Who are you?…I already know all the nurses taking care of him -Lilly asked with a cold tone.

-I'm Selena Russo -she takes a step closer to the blonde girl to shake their hands , but Lilly doesn't respond -…I' m making some charity work so….-

-As far as I know , this is a private clinic and one of the most expensive hospital in the town , I don't think this place need any kind of charity -says Lilly . The girl named Selena is nervous .

-Right…well my mom is a doctor , and sometimes she let me help the nurses…I have been taking care of Nick the last 3 weeks …sometimes I read for him and talk to him , you know even though he is comatose he can still heard us -

Lilly doesn't look at her , instead she kiss Nick's hand softly . Selena notices this and asks :

-Nobody told you? -

-I guess I missed that part…I just came in the mornings -

-Oh - Selena replied weirdly . -According the magazines he is such a sweet boy , he will be fine …

-Yeah , he will …anyway I've got to go-Lilly stands up and takes her coat , but before reaching the door she turned back .

-I'm Lilly , by the way…Nick's girlfriend .

The blonde girl disappears and Selena smiles _not so much_ .

* * *

_**Liked it?**_

_**Prepare for major drama**_

_**Reviews are appreciated! At least 5 reviews for chapter 2 !**_

_**Loves! Emily**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**High Expectations**_

* * *

**_A/N : _****_sorry 4 the long waiting . I'm so happy we finally have the "Hannah Montana : best of both worlds movie concert on 3D" , last weekend was a successful , I loved it , it was so much fun and the jobros were amazing! Miley rocks!_**

**_i_****_s important to read Cruel Intentions before! trailer at youtube . Kate's pic is on my profile . Review if you like it!_**

_**Still a Nilly! Thanks 4 the reviews and the ideas...i'm thinking about it!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_-Oh - Selena replied weirdly . -According the magazines he is such a sweet boy , he will be fine …_

_-Yeah , he will …anyway I've got to go-Lilly stands up and takes her coat , but before reaching the door she turned back ._

_-I'm Lilly , by the way…Nick's girlfriend ._

_The blonde girl disappears and Selena smiles not so much . _

**STEWART'S APARTMENT . TOWN**

Lilly walks through the big door , looking for her new friend Miley .

-Miley ….Miley! It's me Lilly …-Then she stops herself and looks at the girl in front of a mirror wearing a blonde wig . -Oh.my.god.-the real blonde said .

--

-I can't believe that you hide all this the entire summer …-said Lilly admiring Miley's big closet .

-I know…I'm sorry -apologized Miley .

-uhmm….does anyone beside me…?

-NO!…I wouldn't dare…I mean I don't want to be treated different…-

-Right!-replied Lilly still confusing because Miley revealing she is Hannah Montana would help her with _you know who_ -…are you going to tell Kevin about this? - Suddenly Miley blushed but the popstar continued .-NO! , he already thinks me being still at high school it's childish…me about being Hannah Montana he will faint…-

-Well you can't fool him the rest of the year…-said Lilly playing with Miley's toys and doll ,wow she was a bit childish for being 16 years old .-Did you tell Nick?-asked Lilly but when she said his name Miley noticed that Lilly's voice cracked .

-No!…I couldn't!-

Miley feels uncomfortable . -Look Lilly…nothing big happened between us , at the end we just made out…a lot -

-I know , don't worry Miles -said Lilly but she knows that Miley is lying , otherwise she knows that Miley is lying for good , cause she needs good friends and according Miley's new status and bank account…if you know what I mean…is the best to keep Miley on her side and Lilly wasn't going to break her relationship with Kevin .

-I went to see him the other day…-

-You did…-replied Lilly faking a smile .

-Yeah…I hope you don't mind , I brought him some flowers though…-

-That's really sweet of you Miley-

-Thanks…anyway there it was this girl , I can't remember her name…uhm Selda?

-Selena-said Lilly .

-Right Selena…well I don't like her , she was reading to Nick and _I was like Hello_ he is comatose he can't hear dumbass!…-

-Yeah what a dumbass!-repeat Lilly very thoughtful .-Hey Miley?- the currently brunette pop out her head from the big bathroom - we are friends right?- Miley nodded happily. Lilly heard Miley turning on the shower . -Hey Lilly?-

-mmh?-

-Are you going to tell anyone about this?-

-Don't worry _I won't. - _this is going to be good thought Lilly .

* * *

**JONAS TOWNHOUSE**

Joe comes out from a cab , he is wearing his famous sunglasses and tight white jeans .

- Joseph Jonas?

- Yeah…

-I'll take care of the driver, sir. Your family's expecting you.

He finally enters his house , he just has been 1 month away , but the air is different .

-Joseph Jonas to see you, sir.-

- Ah, good to see you again, son.

- Good to see you, too, Dad.

-How's your mother?

-Oh, Dr. Rappaport thinks she's gonna be in rehab for the long haul.

-Thanks for taking me in _again_… you know, foster homes just aren't my thing-said Joe joking around but his father is actually not buying .- How is my lovely step-mother?

-Well, it's a pleasure to finally seeing you again -said Tiffany , Joe's step-mother .

-My, what a precious little kitty you have.-replied Joe looking at the cat between Tiffany's legs .

-Would you like to pet her?-she asks .

-Some other time. Joe, come see Kate .-said his father .

Kate it's in a corner playing the piano , she is clearly not quite happy to have Joe again in the house , but as we all know she has to put her best smile . Then she stands up and hugs Joe tightly .

-I'm so happy to see you Joe!-

-Yeah, me too sis!-

- I've always wanted a brother, but they were sold out of them at Bloomingdale's.-she joked . Joe laughed . - Is that a real Steinway? -

-Isn't it great? Dad bought for me 2 weeks ago and of course I wouldn't play anything else.-Kate said .

- May I? -

-Be my guest.

-Kate is an exquisite pianist, Joe.-said his father from the back .

-Really?-Joe asks and start playing , he is clearly better than Kate and everybody notice this , in the other hand Kate is mad .

-Cute.-said Joe still playing -I think it needs a tuning.-

Kate is insulted at Joe's piano skill and closes the piano .

-Anyway Nick was better-added Joe .

A silence invades the room .

-Mother, Joe must be famished. Shouldn't we check on dinner?-

-I think that's a wonderful idea.

**DINNING ROOM **

-I'm so excited you'll be starting with me tomorrow.-said Kate .

-Kate is president of the student body this year -said Joe's dad . Joe doesn't pay attention , he focuses on his meal instead . -Student body president _again_? -

Yeah … I believe one should not be hampered in achieving one's goals... simply by the paltriness of one's years.

- You mean "dearth". -said Joe .

-Excuse me.-

-Well, paltriness implies insignificance... but really it's your lack of age that shouldn't hamper you... from achieving your goals. Careful with those SAT words. They can be deadly.-said Joe

-Thank you.-she says insulted .

-Isn't Kate just the best, son?

- Yeah, she's a real peach, Dad. -

-I love you, Stepdaddy.-

-I'm a little tired from all the travel. Do you mind if I turn in?

-Not at all. I know you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. -said his father and both men leave the room .

-So...he outdoes you at piano, he outdoes you at vocabulary.-said Kate's mother - I guess I overestimated you…-

Kate is upset and with tears in her eyes .

-And don't sulk. It's a sign of weakness.-finished her mother .

- Yes, Mother.

**JOE'S BEDROOM .**

Joe is back at his old room talking on the phone .

-No, everything's fine. I was just checking up on you, Mom…yeah I'm going to see Nick tomorrow morning …Look, I promised I'd take care of him, right?…It's the least I can do… yeah I will talk to Kevin …Love you too , bye…-but someone interrupted him , it was Kate she locked the door and threw the phone out of the window .

- What the...

- Let's get something straight! I may not have fooled you, but I've got a great thing going with the rentals. I don't have a curfew, they never bother me about my homework... and I've got a five-figure allowance. No one... and I mean no one... is about to threaten my cushy lifestyle...

especially not some two-bit hick loser…-

- I'm not a loser!-

- I don't wanna hear it. Now, as for school, you stay out of my face... and we'll get along just fine, but if you cross me once... I will tell everybody about your junkie past , understood?-

-Listen BITCH!…I'm not quite attached of what you did this summer , but I know that my little brother being in a hospital it has something to do with you and your fucking games…-

-You don't know what you're talking about…-she says .

Joe laughs . -_ You don't know what you're talking about…_-he imitated her and got her up against the wall , their bodies are so close that they could almost kiss .

-Get of me!-says Kate .

-All right. I'm glad we could have this little discussion.-he finished .

* * *

_**Liked it?**_

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_

_**Loves , Emily!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**High Expectations**_

* * *

_**A/N : I'm so happy about the reviews and the fact that you maybe like this story! Thank you!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_-You don't know what you're talking about…-she says . _

_Joe laughs . - You don't know what you're talking about…-he imitated her and got her up against the wall , their bodies are so close that they could almost kiss ._

_-Get of me!-says Kate . _

_-All right. I'm glad we could have this little discussion.-he finished . _

MORNING

- What's the matter? -asked Kate to Joe when both of them where in the car going to school . Kate was getting nervous about her speech and Joe wasn't helping either .

-Could you please stop…you are getting on my last nerve-

-This collar's too tight.-he complained about the uniform .

-Oh, I guess you're only used to wearing mesh shirts where you come from.-

Joe faked a laugh .

-More SAT vocabulary builders?

-For your information, this happens to be my orientation speech.-she replied harshly .

-Who are you orienting?-

-Please, be more stupid.. I am the student body president , Ivy League schools eat this extracurricular crap up for supper. You do know what an Ivy League school is? Stop!-she ordered to the car driver .

The car driver stopped in front of the school .

-I feel like a million dollar -he said stepping out from the car and smiling to some popular and pretty girls , one of them blushed and recognized him as the only one Joe Jonas back at the school , rumors were true .

-Do me a favor. Pretend you don't know me.-she said and kissed him in the cheek .

In the meantime , Lilly was already in the school , her mind was in too many things , taking care of Nick , making new friends , adapted in a new school , homework … but no matter what she knew that she has to focus in just one of them _Kate…_and Miley , this girl could be really helpful .

-My God, you're beautiful.-said Joe when he entered one of the waiting rooms near the principal's office . There sitting it was this girl making some notes .

- Excuse me? -she asked .

-Oh, I said you were beautiful.

-Thank you?.

He paces around the place and look at the pictures above the wall just seeing Kate in of them made him sick , this girl was full of lies and shit . He looked at the girl again and she blushed .

-Excuse me, but what did you mean by that remark?

- What remark?-he asked .

- That I'm beautiful.

- Well, aren't you?

- Well, yeah…I mean, no, no, but..-she replied. -You're very strange.

-I know.-Joe replied .

-Are you here to see the headmaster?-she asked .

-Yeah. I heard he's a total joke.

-I wouldn't know.-she replied smiling .

Then a secretary came into the room . -The headmaster will see you now.

PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE .

Mr Truscott , the new headmaster was looking through Joe's file from his early years in California .

-I must say that in all my years in education... I have never seen a file quite like this.

GPA, president of several clubs...all-star snowboarding for your county... as well as several glowing letters from your teachers... including your former principal.-

-We were very close, he and I, sir.-

- Yes, it's most impressive.-said Mr Truscott .

- Thank you.

-Perhaps a little too impressive.

-Thank you.

-That aside, I'm sure an enterprising young man like yourself... would be such as good as your brother Nick .-

Suddenly Joe felt uncomfortable .

- Thank you sir .

-How is he? …you know the entire school is praying for him . -

-My family can't thank you enough …-finished Joe , talking about Nick was still difficult for him , specially because he thought that he own his brother something . All of the sudden they heard a knock on the door .

- Come in.

The beautiful girl that Joe flirted minutes ago came into the room…she smiles at him and now he feels officially embarrassed and screwed .

-You had a few grammaticals, but nothing reprehensible.-said the girl .

-Thank you, honey.

-Joseph, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Lillian…You're both in the same class.-

-You look familiar. Have we met?-she asked playfully .

-Well Joe , was part of this band , how was it call? …Jonas Brothers , right ?-Mr Truscott asked and Joe nodded .

-Awesome!-she says .

An awkward silence invades the room and the young boy breaks it .

-Well, I'd better get going.-he shakes Mr Truscott's hand and stares at Lilly's beautiful blue eyes - It was very nice meeting you, sir. Ma'am.-

- Good luck, Joseph.

- Thank you, sir.

Once he is out of the room , Lilly turns back to her father .

- Seems like a nice kid. Don't you think?

- We'll see…bye daddy . -she says and kiss him on the cheek .

SCHOOL'S HALLWAY .

Miley is at her locker looking for her books , unexpectedly someone tapped her shoulder and she jumps a little.

-_Hey Hannah!_-the voice says . Miley turns back to see Lilly with a grin on her face .

-Gosh , you scared me!…I thought you were going to keep my secret?-

-Don't you trust me? -asked Lilly seriously , Miley thinks for a moment .-…it was just a joke Miles! -

-Of course I trust you -the brunette replied and closed her locker , then they started to walk through the hallways .

--

-Soo…what's up with you?-asked Miley .

-Nothing…what's up with you?-

-Let me see…oh! Kevin called me , he is going to take me to this nice cafeteria in the center, wanna come?

-I would love to…but I can't , I have to work at the bookshop after school .-said Lilly and Miley is sad .

_-_Why do you have to work?…you have plenty of money…anyway you are a busy girl!-

-You are right on one thing I am busy , but I wouldn't even compare with Miss Hannah Montana's schedule…-replied Lilly .

-Well Hannah is taking a big break right now…-

-But is Hannah enjoying it?-asked Lilly , she didn't really care about how Miley was feeling she was bringing the Hannah thing for a reason …Miley with her little brain was confused .

-What do you mean? I am Hannah .-she said chewing gum like a little kid .

-Sure…why don't we get going …-replied Lilly rolling her eyes .

SCHOOL'S THEATER

Almost the entire school was reunite at the school's theater , Kate was already in her position ready for make her speech ; you can heard some shoe's noises from the hallway that they were suddenly mixing with the school's trademark song ; Lilly and Miley were late .

_With our almamater we will grow_

_Hail to thee O stars of pride_

_Hail to thee_

_Oakwood_

-Be seated…

The school consisted on rich kids…Joe is sitting next to his friend Greg McConnell . Lilly takes a sit in the front . She turns around and catches Joe looking at her . The boy is still unsure about this girl's face . He knows that at the beginning of the summer Nick was up to something that involved freaking Kate and a girl…and this girl was…?

-We will now hear from your new student body president... Kate Martel.-said the headmaster , Kate takes a step aside and begins .People can't et enough of clapping .

-Fellow students, faculty, administrators and custodians... I would personally like to welcome each and every one of you... to what I think will be Oakwood's proudest year.

- She is such an inspiration. -says a girl from the back , the other nodded . In the front Lilly looks at Joe this time and Miley noticed this .

- I consider... each and every one of you...members of my Oakwood Prep family. With that said, I feel it is our responsibility to...

Then someone starts to cough hardly and some of the students turn around to see the person who is interrupting Kate's speech , but the girl continues .

-…reach out and accept all new students...as members of...

The girl starts to drown , she suddenly stop breathing but Kate doesn't even care .

-And accept all new students as...

- Settle down, people. - said the headmaster .

Kate clears her throat , you can notice that she is getting mad . -As I was saying, I consider each and every one of you... members of my Oakwood Prep...

The girl fainted and lays on the floor .

- Are you all right? -asked some boy .

-Sorry. It happens when I get nervous.-said Miley .

-Keep going. You're doing great.-said the headmaster .

-Thanks. Once again, as I was saying… I consider each and every one of you members...

of my Oakwood Prep family.-

Miley starts to drown with her gum again .

-Somebody! Somebody do something! Somebody call 911 or something.-shouted someone .

Then Lilly stood up behind Miley to help her , and the girl spitted and the gum goes right to Kate's beautiful hair . Mr Truscott smiles proud of his daughter , Joe notes Kate and starts to laugh along with other students .

-Good going, girl!

-Bravo!

-Terrific.

Joe exchanges a look with his friend Greg and keeps clapping . Kate's face is priceless .

The school 's welcome is over and as the bell rings everybody go to their own classes . Miley thanked Lilly for helping her and even some of the most popular guys asked her if she is okay .

-Oh , I'm so sorry -said a voice when Lilly runs into someone at the hallway , but she keeps watching Miley talking with those new guys .

Lilly realized that her plan _might work_ .

* * *

_**Joe is a bad boy . Lilly might be a bad girl… I like where this is going .**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_

_**Loves , Em!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**High Expectations**_

* * *

_**A/N : pay attention to the details! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4 **_

_-Oh , I__'__m so sorry -said a voice when Lilly runs into someone at the hallway , but she keeps watching Miley talking with those new guys . _

_Lilly realized that her plan might work . _

ENGLISH CLASS

-Sparing me the Cliff Notes synopsis...who can tell me what this means?-asked the teacher to the class and some boy raised his hand .

-Mr. Winkler.

-Jekyll was a doctor... and he developed this potion that transformed into...Edward Hyde, his evil side.-

-My gosh, did that answer suck.-said the teacher and the boy rolled his eyes .Suddenly the girl that Lilly ran in the hallway enters in the class , all eyes on her .

-Well , you must be Miss Russo…right?-asked the teacher and she shyly nodded .-…well what are you waiting for? Come on have a seat .- She takes a seat next to Lilly and the boy who previously raised his hand . The teacher continues with the class .

- Now come on, I know you've got it in you. What themes can be discussed here?

Lilly raised her hand .

-Miss Truscott .-

-I think Stevenson is talking about the duality of man…Man has both good and evil in him.

If man cannot suppress his evil instincts, he is inevitably doomed.-she said .

- Wrong! -said Joe laughing .

-Care to elaborate on that?-asked the teacher to Joe , interested about Joe's remark .

-Nowhere in the novel does Stevenson mention good over evil. In fact, it's just the opposite.

Jekyll loved Hyde so much that he protected him from the world.-he finished .

-He protected Hyde so he wouldn't hurt people.-said Lilly .

-Please. He loved hurting people.

- Then why does Jekyll kill himself?-she asked .

- Where does it say that in the book?-

- The end! Mr. Utterson found his body. -Lilly said a bit annoyed .

- Utterson was idiotic.-

- Your point is idiotic.-she replied .

- All right, all right. Break it up, you two. Wow! Am I losing my mind...or did we just witness an intellectual debate in this classroom?-asked the teacher . -Although I disagree with your conclusions, Mr. Jonas... I do appreciate your warped point of view.

Joe smiled proudly , if that was an intellectual well , he already won .

-As for you, Miss Truscott... I think you could be a little more tolerant of other people's opinions.-

Lilly's face fall on embarrassment , she wasn't expecting that from the teacher , she turns a Joe mouthed her a _sorry_ .

Once the class is over all the students grab their backpacks and run to the door , Joe walks next to the new girl Selena Russo . -Wow , too many pretty girls in the classroom… -

WITH KATE

Kate and a small group consisting in the most popular , rich kids at school are reunited in a small room . The place is dark and everybody stand up when the girl came into the room .

-This meeting of the Oakwood Tribunal will now come to order…Kate Martel presiding. -

-Thank you, Greg.-she says .

-Fellow students of affluence and popularity...I welcome you to this year's first meeting of the Oakwood Tribunal. As your new leader, I promise to do my best...to weed out the geeks, losers and underprivileged...and toss their fat asses out four school….-

-Next.-ordered Kate while her and the other students are watching some photos on a big screen .

-Michael Keen, freshman. Former BMOC of his junior high school. Don't let his bad acne dissuade you, though. His father owns the Coliseum.-said Greg .

-Let's get him a facial and see if he can score front-row tickets to Hole.-she replied and everybody smiles . -Next!

-Joseph Adam Jonas, senior . Son of Paul Kevin and Denise.

-Go on-said Kate .

Brenda , on of Kate's friends talks : -This is bullshit…why is he even here?…he is your brother and he is already fucking popular …-said Brenda . Kate looks at her pissed but then changes her reaction .-

- He is my step-brother Brenda , but you are right he has too much people on his side we can't touch him …Why is he here Greg ?-

-Actually…-

-Come on are you afraid Kate?-said a voice from behind .

-WHAT?-she asked

-Well…we all know that your little project with _Miss freaking virgin Stewart _didn't succeed…but Joe.._ -_

-How dare you? That virgin is still under my wing…

-But she fell inlove…with Kevin…didn't she?-asked the voice .

-Yeah Kate…that was before or after you screwed both of your step-brothers?-asked Brenda .

-She couldn't do that , Joe isn't that stupid ...

-LISTEN! Whoever you are , I can have fucking Joe Jonas begging on my knees whenever I want…-said Kate .

-ENOUGH!-said Brenda .

-Anyway I don't fuck losers…-

-But you fucked Nick -said the voice .

- NEXT!-said Kate annoyed .

-Lillian Truscott , junior.-said Greg .

-I think I'll oversee this one personally…Next order of business: grievances. Yes, Lauren?-

-Well, it appears we're having a bit of trouble with the new school chef. Mr. Washington seems to think that sushi... is an inappropriate meal for growing girls and boys.-

-All those in favor of sending Mr. Washington... back to his hot dog stand, say aye.-explained Kate .

- Aye! -said everybody .

-Okay, bye-bye, Mr. Washington. Hello, Mr. Yakamoto.

Just when Kate step out of the room an arm pulled her in a corner -What the hell?-

-You are so afraid Martel -said the voice from before .

-I AM NOT!…wanna bet?-

The person from the voice look her up and down . -No thanks…-

* * *

HOSPITAL

-Good to see you again Miss Truscott…-said a nurse while the girl was running through the hospital's hallway .

-I know , I know I'm late…but please can I see him , please?-she pouted like a 5 year old .

-Ok , but only because you take good care on him…-said the nurse .

-Thanks you are the best Ruby !-Lilly replied .

When she entered the room , she met with the familiar beep of the machines around Nick , again when she saw him she felt her heart broken in so many pieces…than no one at this moment could repair or put up everything together …only Nick was able to do that ; that hospital was the only place she could feel safe and relief specially because in front of that boy she didn't have to pretend that she was happy or good , she didn't have to pretend being the perfect headmaster's daughter or the best friend , with Nick she was herself , there was no secret between them , at least that's what she thought .

-You are going to be fine Nick -she said and leaned carefully to place a soft kiss on his cheek .

-I'm going , I'm going …-Lilly said when she heard the door been opened . -Oh!…It's you .-

--

-So, what's a nice girl like you doing at a snobbish school like Oakwood?-asked Kevin when the three of them where sitting at a new Café in town .

-She's Principal's Truscott daughter , doofus!-replied Miley like it was the most obvious thing.

-Gee , thanks Miles I already knew that!-

-It's called free tuition. Besides, it's not as bad as it seems...My dad took over the place after my mom passed away.-

-I'm sorry.-Kevin and Miley said .

-Your turn.-ordered Lilly to Kevin .

-My turn?…I'm pretty sure you know enough about us -

-Yeah…didn't you see that episode from "Living the Dream" when Joe tried to get his license and Kevin was laughing at him…then they both got pretty mad -said Miley .

-Yep , that was funny…wait a minute how did you know that we got mad at each other? That part wasn't on air .-asked Kevin .

Miley didn't know how to explain that she knew because in one of the concerts Joe told Hannah .

-She was a really big fan!-saved Lilly and Miley was relieved .

-O-K…so have you met my brother Joe? -

-Yeah , we have advanced English together -

-Cool…

-I'm not in that class it's boring…

-I remember when I was a junior and Kate was just a freshmen…that girl was in every advanced class …-

-She was a bitch back then?-asked Miley .

-MILEY!-said Lilly pretending to be offended but the truth was that the talk was getting interesting .Kevin continued .

-Anyway , she was a quiet girl , the students barely knew her…then my parents split up

and everyone thought it would be best if we moved in with our dad.-

-You get along with him?-asked Lilly .

-I don't really know him. This is his third marriage…with the band and everything , I guess we just had a business relationship -

-I'm so sorry Kev-said Miley squeezing his hand .

- Wow! Your dad has been married three times?

- Yeah….but Kate's mom…this is her fourth marriage .

-Wow…-that was the only thing Lilly could say .

* * *

SCHOOL'S FRONT DOOR

-I've been looking all over for you-said Kate from the car's window , she took off her sunglasses and takes a look at Joe's companion .

-Hi, you must be the new girl?-

-My name is Selena-

- Don't let her get to you. -said Joe .

-She doesn't. Maybe it makes me uncool, but I don't care what your stepsister thinks of me.

-Actually, I think that makes you very cool. Well, I'd better get going. I don't want her to make me hitch a ride home…-

-Wait!…uhmm thanks for being so nice with me , you know being the new girl kinda sucks…-

- Yeah. I'll call you later.-said Joe with a flirty smile .

- But you don't have my number.

- Don't underestimate me.

- LET'S GO! -said Kate getting impatient .

- See you.-said Selena .

-Bye.

Once he get in the car , Kate is a bitch all over again . -Nice first day, retard?

-Actually … It was great! This uptight bitch got gum stuck in her hair. -Touche.-he says .

Kate dials on her cell phone .

-Miley, it's me Kate ... No, I don't hate you , as a matter of fact, I was just appointed your big sister. Can we talk later?…See you, sweetie.-

-You're going out with the girl who spit gum in your hair?-asked Joe .

-Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

-Come on, Kate. She's just a silly girl . Pick on someone your own size.-

-Like you? In due time. So, you Jonas seems to have a thing for boring virgins…

-Careful, Kate. I'm better at this than you.-

-Ooh. You actually have a backbone.

- Don't push me, Kate…because any time you want to start another war...

I'll keep it under consideration.-he whispered the last part .

* * *

_**I have to say…I'm proud of myself , this chapter was so good!**_

_**Next chap at 15 reviews!**_

_**Loves , Em!**_


End file.
